


Bittersweet

by A_girl_with_a_name



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Low Chaos (Dishonored)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_girl_with_a_name/pseuds/A_girl_with_a_name





	1. Chapter 1

Dishonored 

Megan couldn't believe she was helping Jessamine’s daughter. How ironic it was, that she was helping the daughter that Daud had saved and the daughter of the women she had helped assassinate years ago. What was even more humorous, was that she teamed with Delilah to overthrow Daud, and she didn't even know that the woman was trying to take control of the Emily's mind. 

Taking part of the assassination Megan would not tell Emily, the guilt from everything else was already killing her, and this would be her redemption. Maybe she would tell the young Empress, at the end of the journey or maybe not at all. 

Megan only knew now how Daud had felt the same way she was feeling and why it made him look “weak”. She remembered his only words she had left of him on a audiograph that he had made before he disappeared. Megan swore to herself that she would find him one day, to tell him what she felt and that she was sorry. 

So much was going through Megan's mind that she didn't even realize that a person was climbing up the side of the Dreadful Whale, until the woman pulled herself over the railing. 

She was dressed in a midnight purple coat that came down like a slanted dagger in the back, which was accented by a black vest and scarf with gold lining and designs. She knew exactly who the woman was as she smiled to herself,

" You won't get far with that face, stamped on half the coins in the city" Megan said looking into the Empress’s eyes.

Emily didn't hesitate before she responded with, " There's a coup underway and I am being blamed for the crown killer murders. I don't care what my face looks like." 

" My name is Megan Foster I work with an old ally of yours,Anton Sokolov. We learned something scary down in the South and we came to warn you."

" I know Anton but Corvo's gone. The Duke of Serkonos is here with a woman named Delilah. They massacred everyone in the throne room and she did something I can't explain. There was nothing to do but run."

" Sometimes that's all you can do. This is my ship the Dreadful Whale. We can head out as soon as you are ready." Megan inquired.

" I need to get to Karnaka, where the Crown Killer murders started. Delilah must have been down there for a while. And I've got to figure out what's going on."

" Your Corvo's daughter, I'll give you that. Should we go?" 

And with that Emily and Megan headed out to Karnaka. And Megan liked her right away.

******

Addimaire institute, that's where she would be heading once Emily would disarm the watchtower she would drive the sciff to the dock, to pick the Empress up, if she wasn't dead and shredded into pieces from the Crown Killer.

Emily Kaldwin, who would have thought. To Billie's surprise she wasn't snobby or egotistical. Something about her made Billie feel “alive” again. 

*****

The light shut off in a click, and with it gone the sea looked magnificent, without that light, the sun took its place in the water to make it glisten with hues of oranges and reds with a tad of pink. It was a sight Billie had never thought she would see, but it was a sight she had seen a million times. 

Soon after Emily came walking down the stairs after a stream of purple followed close behind her and appeared out if no where. That was a surprise by itself, but from the Empress that was a whole entire different story. A story perhaps the Empress might tell her about. However she wouldn't have to tell her because Megan already knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

After all they had been through Emily pulled through superbly. Just like her father. That was something to laugh at, the Royal Protector use to be the Most Wanted Man in Dunwall, during the plague. Now his daughter was.

Billie then thought to herself if Emily new that her father was the masked miscreant. Of course she would, her and her father are so close why wouldn't she know, and besides if the Royal Protector didn't tell the young Empress then surely one of the nobles would have told her from the rumors. However, that "rumor" wasn't talked about much and barely anyone had even heard the theory of it. Many have even forgotten about the criminal.

Oh, well the Empress would find out about it someday and from someone's lips, but not from hers. 

And just like the masked felon Emily didn't kill anyone, the Apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Which in this case is true just like Corvo he didn't kill anyone, and just like the Royal Protector Emily had the outsiders mark. It was amusing to Billie the first time she saw the Empress with a purple piece of clothing was wrapped around Emily's hand, it was suspicious by itself but it also hadn't helped the Morgan could see the mark glow from beneath it. It shined a bright blue, and it was beautiful in its own dark way, Daud had told her about it, she had even seen his mark glow beneath his blood soaked hands in multiple occasions. 

*****

Megan and Emily had travel a long way from Dunwall. Emily was already heading to Aramis Stilton's house, hoping that they would find a way to kill Delilah there. Megan hoped that she wouldn't kill Stilton if he was there or alive, but Megan knew that she wouldn't if the young Empress hadn't killed anyone, yet, then she wouldn't kill an innocent man, and a good one at that. 

During the whole process of taking down the coup, Megan had become...attached....to Emily. She would curse at herself every time she would think of the brush of her skin on hers, or her hot breath tingling her skin when they would get close to one another during briefing. Part of her however, felt as if maybe, just maybe that the Empress might feel the same way, but she couldn't risk it she didn't want to after she would remind herself that she helped with her mother's murder, but she didn't need to know that. Hell, if she was going to convince herself this way she might as well, as admit that Emily didn't even know her actual name. But it was just a name…. and she wasn't the run who drove the bladinto....Jessamine's stomach...

****

All three of them rode back together, Sokolov, Emily, and herself all in one piece. Something however, felt different, or was something about her eyesight, her arm they felt off as though they shouldn't be there. 

Megan pushed the thought away she was just imagining things, it was probably from something that got into her system, something in the air most likely.

Yet, something still bothered her, and she knew the exact reason and it wasn't her arm or eye.


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't kill him, if that's what you're wondering" Emily said, while breaking the silence, her head turning over her shoulder with her dark brown eyes staring at Megan.

It caught Megan off guard hearing the Empress say those words. They sounded like venom to Megan ears, but they were also calm and collected. She almost sounded hurt when the words left her lips. "What," Megan responded taking a moment to recollect her thoughts, "I know you didnt, I knew you wouldn't when you went you left to find him. In fact, he's coming over in a few hours to help us take down the Duke, I mean to help you take down the Duke."

"Oh," Emily paused, as if she'd been slapped.

"Why is there something wrong, with that" Megan asked with concern drowning her words.

"Of course not, I just hoped it would have been longer."

"Was there something you wanted to do?" Megan questioned, with her brows furrowed. 

"No." Emily responded, with a bland, expressionless tone.

Megan knew what she was feeling, she couldn't take it anymore, Billie knew how Emily felt how she felt. 

That this might be their last night together. Breaking into the Dukes mansion wouldn't be easy, and would most likely kill the Empress. However, if she did pull through then she could make it to Delilah and would be able to kill her. 

Megan in a few steps became only inches from Emily. She wondered if she felt the same way if her breathe becoming faster her and her body feeling her temperature, so many years had passed since Megan had felt this way and the only person who made her feel this way was Deirdre and Emily had brought back that feeling of excitement and joy, and everything one could ever think of. 

Emily had taken a notice on how close Megan had gotten, but didn't move nor did she flinch. 

Megan knew she was taking a leap on her feelings, but she was positive that the Empress had taken an interest in her. She gave her so many glances, looks, and whenever she would get this close during briefing, Emily would become stiff and would often tense up. 

Billie looked down at the floor and asked "Do you fear that you're not coming back?"

Emily lifted her head and her eyes emerged to Megan's, "No, it's not that, it has never been that." she responded in a honey damped voice, "I've never been afraid of making it out alive. I am just not certain how things are going to be when I get back."

Megan didn't say anything, she didn't have to she knew how Emily felt. She also knew that she was going to tell her about her past with Daud she shouldn't but she deserves the truth she was different now the Empress would understand.

So Megan turned her body to face those high cheekbones with brown eyes like timber and closed her arm around Emily's waist as she pulled herself in, and as their hips touched Megan pulled her hand up to the Empress's face and brushed back the wisps of hair and kissed her. 

Emily's lips reminded her of sweets that she could savior, but she couldn't have them just like everyone else in her life, they always ended up leaving her. 

 

Megan pushed that thought out of her head, she didn't want to ruin there moment. The Empress adjusted herself to where both fitted like I puzzle with each others body's. Megan could feel her warmth and the excitement, she kept going. The Empress latched her arms around Megan's neck and shoulder tugging at her. Megan's hand came up from her hip and into her coat sliding up and pulling tighter at her waist. Emily's hand found its way under Megan's shirt tugging r.pull it off and that's when Megan realized that she went to far. That it was only supposed to be a kiss or Emily would have rejected her. 

If she kept going she would lose herself to the Empress, Megan pushed herself away, and walked through the doors, up the stairs to the main floor. She didn't want Emily feel as if she had been manipulated when she would tell her about her past.

*****

There she went the Empress was off to kill Delilah, without her. She responded gently when she find out what Megan did. In a way it killed her at the same time she couldn't believe she had told Emily. 

And once she had left Megan became aware of what the Empress tasted like…..she tasted bittersweet.


End file.
